10 Big Time Drabbles
by mad-marquise
Summary: 10 drabbles about Big Time Rush, based on 10 random words. Some comedy, but mostly little sweet paragraphs about the people and events in the boys' lives. Rated for some language and for Katie being a bit naughty :P


I bring another fic! This time, I asked my brother to write down 20 random words, and I picked 10 words from that list. Then, I wrote a paragraph or two about each word and tried my best to make it related to Big Time Rush. Some of them I tried to make funny (but I doubt they actually are, haha). Well, enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. It is the property of its respective owners and Nickelodeon.

* * *

1. Possible

They say that anything is possible. Some might say that that's not true, but Big Time Rush begs to differ.

Because _seriously?_ Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James were just four average hockey-playing teens from Middle-of-Nowhere-Minnesota. And then to suddenly find themselves in _L.A.,_ in a _boy band_, working with a successful producer and being promised that they were gonna make it big?

Uhm, yeah. Anything is possible- that's for sure.

2. Smart

Logan Mitchell was smart.

The teen read all the time, studied every time he got a spare moment, and got straight As in school. He could do everything from reciting the digits of pi to the one-hundredth digit, to tell you exactly how much trouble you'd get into with the law, should you happen to break it (Oh yeah, he read about that kind of stuff!). Hell, he could probably build a working rocket from scratch, if given the time.

Yes, Logan was smart. Very smart. But that didn't necessarily mean that he had common sense. Or good morals. Look at who he had for best friends, for heaven's sake!

Ah, well. Logan loved them anyway, no matter how much trouble they got him into on a daily basis.

3. Eat

Mrs. Knight sighed and shook her head fondly as she watched the boys eat at dinnertime.

They ate a lot- as to be expected, they _were _growing boys, after all- but what they ate, and the fashion in which they ate it, was amusing. They boys' diet was candy and soda and fish sticks and dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets- all kiddie food. And, of course, _just_ because they ate kiddie food meant they had to eat it like kids as well. They had little food fights and made the chicken nuggets "talk" and had who-can-eat-the-most-without-puking contests.

Mrs. Knight chuckled. Eating time was always fun time with those boys.

4. Nice

The girls in the boys' lives- Camille and Jo- were cool. They were pretty, sweet, and always ready to help the boys out in a tight fix.

So it didn't matter if Camille was obsessive over Logan and tended to get _too_ into her acting roles, or if Jo could be sarcastic and _kinda_ clingy at times.

Whatever. The girls were nice.

5. Hand

Katie Knight didn't particularly like her older brother and his friends. They were loud, obnoxious, condescending and just plain _crazy. _They each had completely different personalities, what with Kendall being the unofficial leader and schemer, Logan being the smart one with all the knowledge, Carlos being the wild and funny one, and James being the self-absorbed pretty boy- and, more often than not, those personalities would clash, leading to huge fights. They always got into the most outrageous situations, and almost always got caught in the middle of those situations. Sometimes, they tried to drag Katie into them.

Still, though. Even if the boys were totally annoying, Katie was always willing to lend them a helping hand.

6. Marker

Kendall woke up a bit late that Saturday morning. He climbed out of bed and shuffled groggily out to the kitchen to get some breakfast. In his sleepy stupor, he didn't notice that he had been asleep in Katie's room.

"Morning, guys," he yawned, plopping down in the seat beside Carlos. He was immediately greeted by loud snickering from his friends.

Kendall frowned. "What's so funny?"

More snickering. Then, James answered, chuckling, "Your face."

Knowing James, who normally didn't make fun of people's appearances without good reason, Kendall got a bit worried. He got up and ran over to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and saw, too his anger and horror, that there were several rather _graphic_ drawings of some explicit body parts all over his face in bold black Sharpie.

"KATIEEEEEE!"

Kate burst into laughter along with the rest of the boys. Kendall really shouldn't have fallen asleep with a marker in his hand in Katie's room.

7. Muscle

As everyone knows, the four boys of Big Time Rush always got into some pretty kooky situations. These are usually a result of one of leader Kendall Knight's crazy schemes.

And, as everyone also knows, it takes several people to pull an entire scheme together. That's what each of the boys were for!

Kendall was obviously the schemer. Logan was the brains. James was the beauty (which helped a _ton_ when the boys needed bait). And Carlos? Carlos was the funny one- and, more importantly, the _muscle._

_(A/N: I have no idea where this came from. This little drabble thing doesn't even really make sense, but I just needed to write something for this word. Lol!)_

8. Towel

"James, what the heck are you wearing?"

"What? I just came out of the shower and I'm wearing something to cover myself up 'till I get dressed, _duh_. And I though you were supposed to be the smart one, Logan."

"You can't wear a bunch of bandanas knotted together around your waist in the place of a _towel_, James!"

"And why not? Bandanas are cool!"

"Because- you just _can't!_ It looks retarded and the whole thing looks like it'll come undone any second!"

"It looks perfectly fine! In fact, it looks gorgeous! And it won't come undo- AHH!"

"AHHHH! I told you, now go get a damn towel already! God, I won't ever be able to unsee that..."'

_(A/N: Again, this is kinda random and I don't know where I got the idea. Guess I just wanted to work in something with James and his bandana obsession, haha :)_

9. Cable

The boys were already mega-impressed and excited when they first arrived at the Palm Woods. A pool, a vending machine, free wi-fi, and tons of hot girls to go around...

But to find out that they also got _free, unlimited cable?_ Yeah, they were sure that it had to be heaven.

10. Water

Moving to California had been an amazing adventure for Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James. Getting to become a boy band, meeting new people and seeing new places...

Sure, it had been really hard leaving their old buds back home, but it was awesome to have an opportunity to get such a wonderful change of scenery from the freezing Midwest.

Man, the water in Minnesota was cold, but the water in L.A. was totally perfect.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this! This was my first time doing this type of fic, but I think I did a pretty good job. Reviews are love :)


End file.
